The Black Heart
by Cassie-D1
Summary: Cassie has known magic prior to Chance Harbor all because of a certain Original/Hybrid. Now with the circle bound and witch hunters coming for his witch, Klaus chooses to put his plans on reuniting his family and tormenting Damon; Stefan and Elena on hold to make sure no harms comes to her and to help figure out this mess that her father John Blackwell seems to have created. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Cassie has known magic since before her mother's death and moving to Chance Harbor. How? Well…that would all be because of a certain arrogant Original/Hybrid who found her when she was 14 and since then had her studied under quite a number of witches to learn the craft. Now, with Cassie living in Chance Harbor with the circle bound and witch hunters coming after her because of her powerful magic, Klaus has no other choice but to put his plans on hold in Mystic Falls on reuniting his family and tormenting Damon and Stefan by using Elena for her blood for his hybrids to protect her.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Cassie paced her bedroom letting her anxiety get the best of her. She had just now found her mother's letter and her family's book of spells that was hidden in her mom's hiding place in the fireplace mantel.<p>

She read the neatly written letter four times before setting it aside wondering what she met by they will come for her…'who would come for her?' she asked herself wondering what in the world her mom was going on about in the letter.

Cassie felt like pulling her hair out in frustration and screaming at the top of her lungs! So many things had happen in the last three months, and she honesty didn't know how much more she could take! The stress was beginning to take a major toll on her health…both emotionally and physically.

It all began when her mom got caught and killed in an unusual house fire, that still to this day, three months later, was unsolved to how it even got started. And, since Cassie has no other blood relative that could have been her guardian, she had no other choice but to move in with her grandmother to Chance Harbor, Washington. Which was 3,000 miles away from her childhood home in Rhode Island.

She sighed picking up the letter from her desk once more skimming it quickly trying to see if there was anything she could put together between the lines. But there was really nothing there for Cassie to piece together to who would possibly come after her and want to take her power from her.

"Ughhhh!" The petite blonde grunted out flopping down on her bed completely exhausted.

Nothing here was familiar, and she felt so dam alone all the time. Yea, there was her grandma and her group of friends here that she felt a somewhat connection with, but she knew the only reason why they befriended her to begin with was for what she was not for who she was.

They knew she was a witch just like all five of them were, and with her here in Chance Harbor it meant that they could complete their circle and bind it.

Cassie thought it was funny how all of them especially Dina and her boyfriend Adam flung themselves at her, trying desperately to get her to think they weren't crazy for telling her she was a witch with magical powers because she already knew that.

Cassie had known she was a witch since she was fourteen, and had been learning the craft for the last two years in secret from her mom, not knowing that her mother herself use to be a witch at one point in time.

At first, Cassie was reluctant to open up and tell the other's that she already knew about witchcraft, because she wasn't sure if she wanted to be part of this 'circle', not knowing if it was the right choice for her or not. And in the last two years of her studying the craft she had never come across anything about a circle and the binding of one.

And not knowing the facts of what this circle meant made her nervous to join them.

But in the end when Faye started to go all power-hungry causing a violent storm that she couldn't control is when Cassie knew that she had to step in and save their asses.

And after that night is when she decided that it was best for all of them including herself to join and bind the circle when she realized that all of their powers were loads stronger and tons more dangerous to everyone around them, none of them were prepared for the sudden power surge they all got once Cassie got to town.

The next day they all meant up at the abandon house to discuss where and when they were going to bind the circle, and decided that they would later that night on the beach…also the others also wanted to know of Cassie's past and how she knew of witchcraft before them.

So after a little debating with herself she decided on what things were essential for them to know and what things were exactly necessary for them to know about her past with magic.

She explained how she found out about being a witch when some stranger came up to her randomly as she was walking home from school, and told her that he had been searching for her for almost a year. He was a vampire and he explained to her that he had other witches searching for her…

Why? She really didn't know the answer to that yet…every time she asked why he always said to her that 'I did not chose you, the fates chose you' and always left it at that saying that's all she needed to know for now.

Cassie knew the other witches that trained her when she was younger back in Rhode Island thought there was something 'different' about her as well. She could tell they were all shocked at the power she had with such little knowledge and experience with the craft.

She was shocked too with herself in the beginning! But she always just assumed it was because she was 100% witch, which was now rare in today's day and age.

She told the group how she remembered in the first few weeks of her training how she tried levitating a pencil that lay on the floor in front of her and instead she was levitating her bed and every piece of furniture around her in her room. The little blonde gave herself and her teacher back then quite a shocked at how advance and controlled her magic was at just a week and a half of training.

And technically then, and now, even in the present day she was still just a baby when it came to witchcraft.

The five other witches all stared at her in envoy as she explained how she was trained by older witches and asked if she could teach them. And even though she was hesitant about saying yes she agreed and said that she would try her best at being a teacher but couldn't promise anything really advance. But that was the day before they bound the circle and before everything got even more complicated than it already was.

Still lying in bed feeling all the anxiety from the last few months she starting to think of all the things that lead up to Nick's death after the binding of the circle.

None of them knew that their individual powers would be restricted while they were without one of the other members of the circle. If she would have known that she would have never agreed to do the stupid ritual.

And not having her own individual powers made her feel lost. For the last two years her whole world was centered on letting her power grow and learning how to control and channel it with the world. And now the only time she could really feel magic was when she was with another member of the circle, and that truthfully just fucking sucked!

It's something that she's still having a hard time adjusting too. Especially in the way her life seems to be going at the moment.

When something bad would always happen in the past that she couldn't control she would always turn to magic and concentrate on that, because she knew that magic was always in her control. It would always be there and no one could take it away...and now it seemed that even magic was no longer in her control anymore.

She now how to relay on others for her magic.

Cassie sighed again in annoyance as she sat up and looked out the window to the neighboring house and saw that Jake was standing by his window looking through her's starring at her. She shook her head standing up walking up to the window giving him a cute little sarcastic smile before grabbing the curtains and yanking them shut wanting her privacy.

The petite blonde shook her head again rolling her eyes before falling back onto her bed.

That use to be Nick's room before the accident, but now it belonged to his older brother Jake who returned home after hearing about the death of his younger sibling. And with Nick gone his spot in the circle was then open for Jake to take, completing it once more, even though the other members didn't want him in it…or even want him back in town for that matter.

Jake to Cassie was an okay guy, and even though the others didn't trust him because of how he was in the past, she gave him the benefit of the doubt and refused to judge him for what the other's (mainly Adam) said about him. But it still didn't mean that she wanted him to spy on her through her bedroom window when she wanted to be left alone.

Cassie starred up at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling when her phone on her nightstand began to ring to a tune that she hadn't heard in almost two months. Not since her first day of school at Chance Harbor to wish her luck.

She jerked herself off the bed grabbing her phone from the nightstand starring at the caller I.D for a moment not being able to contain a little girly shriek of excitement like a little kid on their birthday. She took a deep gulp of air trying to calm her nerves before answering the call and placing the phone up to her ear.

"Hello," she said quickly just wanting to hear his voice already.

"Miss me luv?"

"You really have no idea how good it is to hear your voice," Cassie said closing her eyes trying to keep the emotions in her voice in check to not worry him.

"As it is to hear your voice, now how are you my darling?" He asked, and she swore she could almost hear a little smile tugging at his lips from hearing her relief at hearing his voice.

"Lonely…it's so gloomy here…"

"Now why is it that I get the feeling that something has happened that you don't want to share with me…I can hear it in your voice." He said in a knowing tone. He always did have a way of knowing when things were going on.

"I just miss you…This has been the longest that I haven't seen you, it really sucks," Cassie said with a frown on her face knowing he could hear the frown in her voice.

"I know it's not the greatest situation, but you know that I have very important matters that are urgent here in Virginia."

"I know, it's just really hard…there are just so many things that have happened and I don't know how to handle all this stuff?" She said not caring that her exhaustion could be heard in her voice.

She knew he's was going to hear it sooner or later and she really just didn't have the oomph in her to fake the perkiness at the moment. "Do I need to make a quick trip out to Chance Harbor to make sure that you aren't getting into any trouble?"

"I'm not getting into any trouble I promise…some things have happened, but I've handled them…" Cassie said silently adding 'for the most part…' in her head knowing he'd freak, always being way too overprotective of her.

"Thing as in what exactly?" he said tauntingly as though she were a child who was trying to get away with something he or she did.

Cassie flinched at his tone knowing that she shouldn't say too much at what's happened since she's been in Chance Harbor, knowing that he most likely be here within a day ready to tear her head off for not calling him about these 'dangers' before.

"Nothing really! Just having a hard time adjusting…" She said, telling herself that it wasn't exactly a lie….cause there was truth to it, she was having a hard time adjusting to the whole no solo magic thing, not that she would ever tell him that. He would freak even more!

"Is that all Cassandra, or is there something else you would like to tell me?" He demanded using her full name, which was rare for him.

Cassie hesitated just a second too long to be completely convincing to the vampire, even though she didn't realize she was, "No, nothing, just silly high school stuff."

"Silly high school stuff?"

"Yea, like a mountain load of homework that I keep putting off doing, and my new group of friends have me signed up to help for almost every school event to try and get me more active in the school and town…it's kind of a downer to be honest…" She giggled trying to nonchalantly change the focus of the conversation a tad.

He let out a thoughtful hum knowing fully well that she was changing the subject but decided to let it slide this one time, "Well maybe getting involved with school events will be a good distraction for you till I come to visit, eh?"

Cassie let out a breath. "So when do you think you're gonna get here?"

"Soon." Cooed the old vampire.

Cassie paused. "How soon is soon?"

"Let's say within the next month, how's that sound luv?"

Cassie smiled. "Can't wait!"

"Sorry to cut the conversation short darling, but I have to speak to a…friend…of mine you could say." She could hear his moon darken instantly to whomever it was that he had to talk to, and knew that now wasn't a good time to pout about the conversation being so quick.

"Well talk to you soon then…" She said disappointed.

"Yes you shall, seen you soon."

"Goodbye Klaus," Cassie said softly putting the phone down with a slight frown.

'Wonder who got on Klaus's bad side?' she thought to herself before getting ready for bed deciding to call it a night.

* * *

><p>Following morning-<p>

Going the long way, Cassie walked into her chemistry class late for the sixth time for that period. She overslept again and she knew her teacher was going to stop being nice to her for being the new kid and one of her mother's childhood friends and start giving her dentations soon if she kept this up.

And when she glanced over to the teacher to see his disapproval look she knew her assumption was spot on.

She made eye contact with Adam for a second before awkwardly looking away when she noticed Diana sitting next to him with a big smile on her face waving at her always being way too chirpy for mornings in Cassie's opinion. She gave the best seven in the morning smile she could muster before taking her seat at the next lab table over next to Melissa who greeted her with a nod not being the great morning person either.

"Psst!" Cassie turned her head to see Dina looking at her.

Dina looked up at the teacher's desk real quick to make sure he didn't her 'psst' before looking back at the blonde, "I was thinking maybe the circle could meet up after school at the Boat house and hang out before we go and get ready for the Fire and Ice dance?"

Cassie pursed her lips tentatively, but in the end agreed. She mostly just wanted to go home and relax before she had to head to the dance, but maybe getting a bite to eat with the circle wouldn't be too bad? "Sure, sounds like a plan."

Most of the class was silent with only lab partners talking quietly to each other as they mixed their mixtures and substances together. Melissa did most of the work knowing from the last two months of experience with Cassie that she wasn't really 'gifted' with the art of chemistry so decided that she'd take on most of the lab assignments so their grade wouldn't suffer too much, and Cassie did not argue at all with those arrangements.

She knew she sucked at science in general and if Melissa didn't mind doing all the dirty work then neither did she. Cassie's main job in the partnership in the class was mostly to go and retrieve the items and solutions from the supply table, which to her was a hard enough task as any other, since she still was having a trouble distinguishing a becker from a graduated cylinder.

As the class was coming to an end Cassie felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket and pulled it out to see who the hell was texting her at 7:50 in the morning…

**Klaus:** Good morning luv, how is my favorite witch doing today?

She smiled at the text knowing that he felt somewhat guilty for not being there to help adapt to her mother's death, and also for being away from her for so long when he knew she needed his support more than ever right now.

**Cassie:** Ahhh better now that I got to hear you voice last night, but I'll be tons better once you get your sexy ass here to see me!

**Klaus:** So you think my ass is sexy?

She blushed as the bell rung gathering her things knowing that he probably had a cheeky smile on his face knowing that she would most likely be blushing from her blunt text. She smiled slightly again as she walked out the door with Melissa and Dina behind her giving each other confused looks wondering who or more likely what boy Cassie was exactly texting to put such a silly smile on her face.

**Cassie:** Don't be cocky now.

When Cassie got to her locker she quickly tossed her Chemistry stuff in and pulled her phone back out to send another text to Klaus even though he didn't respond to the one before yet.

**Cassie:** So what's got you so tied up in Virginia anyways?

**Klaus:** Now, now luv, haven't you ever herd curiosity killed the cat?

**Cassie:** Well then it's a good thing I'm not a cat then, eh? Spill.

Cassie slid her phone back into her jean pocket as Dina suddenly appeared leaning against the locker next to her's, "So…ready for the wonders of the 'Oh so wonderful class of the past'?" The taller girl said with pretty much no enthusiasm obviously not being a fan of the class they had next.

The petite blonde snorted at the brunette beside her, "Is anyone ever ready for the boring wonders of a high school History class?"

Dina titled her head making a sour face laughing, "Good point, but if the teacher wasn't such a bore, I'm sure the class would be a lot more interesting…"

"I totally agree! My teacher back at my old school so knew how to make history cool…my mind never wondered when I was in his class. Mr. Demas on the other hand….well, let's just say if I had a tape cording and played it as soon as I got into bed, I'd be asleep in a heartbeat!" Cassie said making both her and Dina laugh walking down the hall to their second hour.

Cassie felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket at the beginning of the hour, but knew she'd have to wait till she was out of this class to answer. Even though this teacher didn't seem all that thrilled with his job, he did have a quick eye when it came to students' texting in class. And he always took a phone away if he caught them during school hours. And Cassie really didn't want to take the chance of getting her phone taken away by anyone.

When the hour was finally over she shot out of her seat grabbing her book and quickly made her way to her locker tossing her history book in sloppily while jerking her phone out to read the message.

**Klaus:** Let's just say I broke the curse and am now making sure that the main ingredient I need to make my hybrids with is being taken care of and out of harm's way.

**Cassie:** You make it sound like this 'ingredient' is a living thing, lol….is it?

**Klaus:** Always so nosy, you are.

She snorted at his reply. After being around him for the better part of two years she knew it was better to be nosy and get the answers that you wanted or needed, then to just sit on the sidelines like some clueless puppy.

**Cassie:** Well I did learn from the best to always be observant and always knowing. Lol. ;)

**Klaus:** Ahhh, that you did luv. Now what lovely class are you currently in?

Cassie signed as he reminded her of the class she was sitting in and the teacher she trying to tone out. She hated…no scratched that…she loathed pre-calc, even more so than chemistry. Her brain just never really understood the functions and formulas that came with math, and she really just saw the subject pointless besides the basic skills that came with mathematics. She was really never going to use half of this crap in the real world so why they needed to learn it beat her.

**Cassie:** Pre-calc ;(…..it's no fun.

**Klaus:** Shall I let you go so you can keep your full attention to your lecture that I know that you are not listening to at all?

Cassie tried to stiff a smile at how well the Original really knew her. She gained a weird look from Adam who sat opposite of her obviously curious to whom she had been texting all morning. She knew her and Adam had this odd connection to each other, and she would be stupid to say she couldn't feel the attraction and pull towards him. But he was with Dina and no matter how much this invisible force told her it wasn't wrong she told herself that she would not get in the way of them.

Even though there was a small part of her who told her to forget about Dina and be with Adam, there was a larger part that told it wasn't right. And overall the larger part won. Plus, Dina was beginning to become one of Cassie's closest friends, and she really didn't want to jeopardize that friendship or make it awkward for the circle.

**Cassie:** It's not like this stuff is really important though…

**Klaus:** It may not be important luv, but it is still school which you need to do good in.

**Cassie:** Okay dad.

**Klaus:** Cassandra…

She bit her lip knowing the full name was a warning…

**Cassie:** Okay, okay lol…ttyl

Cassie sighed and didn't touch her phone for the rest of the hour deciding that he was right and tried to pay attention to the lesson, but it was no use. Her mind just wonder to where exactly Klaus was in Virginia and if she was right about his 'key indignant', and if it was really a living thing…more so a human being.

Before she knew it, the school day was over and they were all meeting up at the Boat House to grab a bite of eat and talk.

"So I'll be the downer and be the one to ask," Faye started with that 'I'm bored and this whole get-together-shit is boring' attitude. "Why exactly are we all here together if we are not going to talk about magic?"

"Because Faye," Dina started as if it was already obvious. "With the binding of the circle I think we need to spend more time together outside of magic, so we can have our connection grow and to be able have a stronger link to one another."

Faye raised her eyebrows laughing. "Right…well even though we are in a circle together doesn't mean we have to all be besties. The only time I want to hang out with you guys outside of school is if its about magic."

"Not everything is about magic Faye."

"Oh I'm sorry Dina; I forgot that it's your role in the circle to make every decision of ours for us."

"What's that supposed to mean Faye?" Adam said jumping right up to the defense of his girlfriend.

"It means that because of her we no longer have our individual magic anymore. If she hadn't kept insisted that we needed to do this because her stupid family book said it was a tradition for circles to do, then I would still have my own magic and not need anyone of you near me to open a dam door!"

"Relax Faye; she didn't know that was going to happen…give her a break." Adam answered for Dina knowing that Dina felt guilty after learning what happen to their solo magic after the night they did the circle binding.

"Yea Faye…I mean, maybe it's a good thing that this happened though…" Melissa said sitting calmly in her seat.

Faye whipped her head around to her best friend with a stunned look. "How can you say that Melissa? We basically no longer have our own magic anymore, how could that ever be a good thing?"

"Well I mean for the last year magic has had all of our attention, and it's kind of nice not using magic for everything again…it makes us seem a little more normal."

"Well then…I for one, don't like being normal, it doesn't suit me well." Faye said grabbing her bag giving each member of the group a dirty look before leaving.

"Well that was fun." Jake said mockingly.

Adam rolled his eyes looking at the blonde boy, "Who invited you anyways?"

Jake rolled his eyes getting up tossing his jacket over his shoulder. "Well I'm gonna take that as my cue to leave. Cassie you need a ride?"

"No need Jake; I can give her a ride home." Adam spoke up narrowing his eyes into slits.

"Ahhh, no that's fine Adam, no need for you to go out of your way when Jake lives right next door." Cassie said politely jumping from her seat putting her jacket on walking out the door behind Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you guys think! I'll only keep updating if there are reviews so it's up to you guys! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie has known magic since before her mother's death and moving to Chance Harbor. How? Well…that would all be because of a certain arrogant Original/Hybrid who found her when she was 14 and since then had her studied under quite a number of witches to learn the craft. Now, with Cassie living in Chance Harbor with the circle bound and witch hunters coming after her because of her powerful magic, Klaus has no other choice but to put his plans on hold in Mystic Falls on reuniting his family and tormenting Damon and Stefan by using Elena for her blood for his hybrids to protect her.

**So in this fic, I'm gonna have Cassie find out about her dark magic a little later then she actually does in the show. So as of now, Cassie doesn't realize she has dark magic within her.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Cassie groaned making her way up the stairs to room. She was just dying to get in the shower. She smelt like a cigarette. It was gross! Half way up the staircase she herd her grandma call her name.<p>

"Cassie, dear, I heard that there was a fire at the school? Is that right?"

"Yea…there was a little bit of damage done to the gym, but I'm not sure to how much really? But I don't think it was anything too bad." Cassie said leaning alongside the staircase railing looking down at her grandmother who stood in the foyer.

Jane took a moment before answering tilting her head to the side, "Do you know how it starting dear?"

"No…sorry…I don't?" The blonde said pushing eyebrows together wondering if her grandmother thought she knew more than everyone else…even though really Cassie actually did know more than everyone else, but she wasn't going to let on that she did. "Why?"

The older women nodded, but almost seemed unsure by her grandchild's answer, "Just curious to how it started is all…it just seems a bit out of the ordinary for a fire to just start out of nowhere like that…"

Cassie paused, was it possible that her grandmother knew about her being involved in magic? She knew from the others that none of their families could know about their circle because then the elders would take their magic away.

And even though she has hit a slight snag with not currently having her own solo magic, Cassie couldn't risk getting all of her powers taken away permanently. And for the moment Cassie is not sure where exactly her grandma stood when it came to the elders. She didn't know if her grandma agreed with them that magic shouldn't be allowed any longer, or if she thought that the younger generations should be allowed to have a chance to prove themselves that they wouldn't make the same mistakes as their parents. And until she had those answers and knew everything her grandmother would just have to be left out of the loop for now…

"Yes, it does seem a bit weird…" Cassie's brow rose seeing her grandma in her hospital scrubs, "Are you heading in for a night shift?"

"Yes, they have me on call for a few midnight shifts this week; will you be all right in the morning for breakfast and lunch?"

"Yea I'll be fine, no need to worry about me grandma," Cassie said with an assured smile.

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow afternoon then; have a good night dear."

"Will do, and have a good night at the hospital, don't overwork yourself too much!" She said with a small chuckle as her grandmother walked out the door.

She groaned taking a plop down on the step she was standing on running a hand through her hair. She hated lying to her grandmother, but she really couldn't possibly tell her the truth that the fire really started because Faye got all power-hungry again and went to some voodoo guy before the dance to try and get her solo magic back since they bound the circle. And it got out of control when Faye realized she didn't know how to handle the power which then made the 'fake' fire flames that were center pieces on tables turn into real flames…

Yea….that probably wouldn't go over very well with her grandmother, especially with the threat of possibly getting her powers taken away…so lying seemed to be the only option for now.

Cassie stood dragging her body up the last few stairs and slowly walked down the hall to her bedroom dumping her bag and jacket on her floor sloppily. Then she quickly undressed and threw her dirty smoky cloths into the dirty cloths hamper walking into her bathroom quickly turning the shower on stepping in not caring that the water was still freezing. Cassie just wanted to get the smell of the smoke off of her as quick as she possibly could.

About an hour later Cassie was tucked away in bed, but couldn't sleep. She had counted the glow-in-the-dark stars almost a thousand times it felt, which usual brought sleep to her at night, but tonight it didn't.

She moaned rolling over on her side reaching for the T.V remote turning the television on flipping through the channels before finally settling for the local news seeing that there was nothing else on T.V. besides Jersey Shore reruns that she had already watched a billion times.

An hour later she was still wide awake. She got up from bed flipping the lights on as she grabbed her family's spell book that was tucked away neatly in her desk. She sat down in the chair and began flipping through the worn pages looking at each page in detail wondering how far back the Blake family line really went.

Cassie traced over the intricate drawings in her mother's book wondering if her grandma or mom ever added any spells or drawings to the book while it was in their possession.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see that Jake's bedroom light was on as well and saw him pacing his room in nothing but gym shorts. He turned slowly facing her catching her starring at his abs and smirked at the fact.

She shook her head laughing to herself at his cockiness. 'He's a lot like Klaus in that way…overconfident with his body and looks' she thought before turning her concentration back to her family's book trying to rid the image of the half-naked boy out of her mind. It wasn't long before she got distracted again when her phone vibrated from her nightstand.

She knitted her eyebrows together wondering who on earth would be texting her at one thirty in the morning walking over to her nightstand reaching out to pick the phone up.

**Jake: **Hey!

She shook her head rolling her eyes. Of course it was him.

**Cassie:** Hey what? Lol.

**Jake:** What's got you up so late?

**Cassie:** A lot on my mind.

**Jake:** Like?

**Cassie:** A bunch of stuff…mostly the whole no solo magic thing I guess….why are you up so late?

**Jake:** So the whole no solo magic thing got to you too, huh? And just can't sleep.

**Cassie:** In a way it has…but I got a few things I'm gonna try…

**Jake:** What do you mean you have a few things you're gonna try?

**Cassie:** It's hard to explain, and Idk if it will even work…but if it does I will let you know and try to teach you too okay?

**Jake:** What are you up to?

**Cassie:** I'll tell you in the morning, I'm gonna try to go to bed though it's been a really long day…ttyl. Night.

**Jake:** Yea it has…and okay, night Cassie.

The small blonde quickly got up walking to her windows closing the blinds and curtains so that Jake couldn't see that she was actually going to stay up a tad longer. She just couldn't sleep and she knew that she needed to solve this whole no magic thing especially if Klaus was planning a trip out here to see her soon.

If he knew Cassie no longer had her own magic he would be seeing all red. And being near a very angry pissed off Original was a dangerous thing for anyone who was near. Particularly if that angry Original was Klaus, from what he's told her about his family, he was the one who was born with the worse temper out of all of his siblings.

She grabbed 6 candles placing them on the floor in a circle and moved to sit in the center of them, crossing her legs and resting her arms easily on her thighs. She had only done this once in training before her mom died and she knew from experience how advance this specific form of magic was and how much energy and skill it acquired.

She stared at one candle with hard eyes trying to test the waters. She sighed. No matter how hard she concentrated the candle wouldn't light. She narrowed her eyes at the candle in front of her and said with a strong confident voice, "Light as fire!" hoping that if she went all old school with voicing simple spells that it might work. But it didn't.

Her shoulders slumped. She was quickly beginning to lose hope with getting her solo powers back. But she knew there had to be a way around this part of the binding, there just had to be! If there wasn't then why would her's and the other five families' ancestors even create such a spell as this?

She took a deep breath shaking her head and closing her eyes and began following the trail of her magic deep into her body. She followed the familiar twists and turns she remembered she took only 5 months prior before she finally reached her core; the heart of her magic.

Cassie pulled together all the strength she could to stay inside her core as she opened her eyes and starred at one of the candles in front of her. She willed it to light but it wouldn't. She felt like she was being restricted so she pushed even harder against whatever it was holding her magic back, but nothing happened.

She groaned irritated, but continued on focusing on one of the candles in front of her as she closed her eyes to mentally go back into her core to see what exactly was holding her back.

As she continued to will the candle to light she felt something solid behind her. In her core she spun around and saw that there was a black solid wall there. She turned back around to see another wall on the opposite side of her….but unlike the other black solid wall that was behind her; this wall seemed to be closing in on her.

Cassie panicked and could feel herself start to drift from her core, but she shook her head refusing to give up and pushed all of her energy into refocusing at the task on hand telling herself she did not come this far to give up!

As the moving wall continue to get nearer. Cassie took a step forward attempting to push the wall back with her hands, but it just started moving faster upon her actions. Before she knew it her back was pressed up against the solid wall as the incoming wall was nearly touching her body now. But Cassie continued to push.

Getting frustrated, and not knowing what else to do the little blonde clenched her fist punching the wall as hard as she could.

"Fucking shit!" she cursed in pain as she felt her knuckles shatter in her hand. "Aghhh!" She grabbed her fist feeling drips of blood start to trickle out. She looked up at the wall with wide eyes as it suddenly came to a halt and jerked back a couple feet away from her.

She gulped trying to steady her nerves as she reached with her good hand out to the wall trying to figure out what happened. But before she could touch it, the wall shook violently towards her before exploding into a million pieces like a nuclear bomb went off.

She covered her face and screamed as parts of the wall flew at her throwing her backwards slamming into the opposite wall. She closed her eyes touching the back of her head feeling a warm sticky fluid form on her hand. Her vision was a little spotty from the hard impact but she managed to stand back up on her shaky legs.

"What the hell is going on?" The little blonde muttered to herself turning slowly in a circle to examine her surroundings.

The only answer she got to her question was a loud snapping noise that echoed around her. The echo seemed to go on forever and it was just as loud as the actual snap.

And then eyes flying open, Cassie screamed in pain. Never in her life had she felt pain like this. It was like her body was tearing itself inside out from her core. She scratched at her skin as it burned and she tossed and turned on her floor twisting into anomalous positions that weren't normal for a human body to do so.

"Aghhhh!" She bawled holding her head pulling her knees to her chest curling herself into a little ball on her floor. Her whole body was throbbing with agony and it was becoming unbearable and for just a second she almost wished she could just die and disappear to end this indescribable pain.

She was so consumed with her pain that she couldn't even hear that her phone was going off repeatedly with someone clearly trying frantically to get a hold of her, and more importantly she couldn't even comprehend whose specific ringtone was going off.

All she couldn't focus on was blinding pain and the bloodstain tears that were flowing through her eyes, and then all she saw was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please everyone! I won't continue this story unless there are reviews asking for more :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie has known magic since before her mother's death and moving to Chance Harbor. How? Well…that would all be because of a certain arrogant Original/Hybrid who found her when she was 14 and since then had her studied under quite a number of witches to learn the craft. Now, with Cassie living in Chance Harbor with the circle bound and witch hunters coming after her because of her powerful magic, Klaus has no other choice but to put his plans on hold in Mystic Falls on reuniting his family and tormenting Damon and Stefan by using Elena for her blood for his hybrids to protect her.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Cassie coughed making ripples of pain run down her spine. She groaned, her body shook as the spasms of pain rocked her from head to toe. Her body felt shaky and unsteady. Her breathing was ragged and every time she tried to take a big gulp of air it pained her. Her ribcage was sore, and her stomach felt bruised both on the outside and inside. Her arms and legs felt like Jell-O. Every time she attempted to move them they just sagged back down to the floor in a lifeless manner. And her head was throbbing causing her hear and vision to be muffled.<p>

The teen's eyes flickered a few times, but all she saw were blurry outlines of the interior in her bedroom. Cassie finally managed to get one of her arms up and moving and rubbed her eyes before reopening them again trying to clear her hazy vision..., but sadly that didn't help much. She blinked a few more times, her eyes beginning to water up before some water started to leak out the corners of her eyes. And this time when she looked around the room everything was so much more clearer then it was just moments before, and it didn't take long before Cassie could properly see again.

Sitting up Cassie rubbed the side of her face trying to be careful where she knew it was bruising; she flinched jerking her hand away instantly yelping when her fingers grazed an extra sensitive spot alongside her forehead.

The small blonde pulled her legs up to her chest whimpering as she did so, resting her head on her knees not having the energy to support her head by herself just yet. Cassie closed her eyes trying to regroup herself, she wasn't sure how much time had past before she finally managed to lift her head, but she was assuming it was a good twenty or thirty minutes.

She still felt woozy and her head was pounding against the structures of her skull. And even though she remembered what had happened while she was in her core, she wasn't sure why those things happened, or what the purpose of those things happening were for. All Cassie really knew was that her core basically exploded from her pushing herself to the limits in there…And everything after that was a total blank…, well besides the unbearable pain that is. Her muscles still stung. And her flesh still had a burning feeling to it.

Cassie took a deep breath crawling onto her hands and knees and slowly tried to get to a standing position, but her legs gave way on her and she tumbled back down to the carpeted floor in a heap against the foot of her bed. She closed her eyes trying to steady the fast moving world that was spinning in front of her.

When Cassie reopened her eyes she was shocked to see all six of her white candles lit and the flames of them rising high. Her eyebrows pulled together…"How did I not notice this sooner?" She thought aloud, yanking the one that was closet to her up to her face and blowing it out quickly before willing it to light again. And with no hesitation the candle lit up with a high strong flame.

The blonde's eyeballs just about popped out of her head staring at the flame. She felt her insides turn in excitement. She blew the candle out once more and once again willed the candle to light, and it did within a second.

Cassie sighed, "Thank God…" She reached for all the other candles and sat them in front of her blowing all the flames out and willed them to all light. And just as the one single candle did they all lit instantly. She smiled and kept repeating this process more than just a few times missing the feel of her solo magic running through her veins.

After a few more hours of renewing her magic she saw the sun starting to peak throw the cracks of the blinds and suddenly realized what the time was. "Crap!" She knew if she didn't get to bed soon then she would still be sleeping by the time her grandma got home, and then her grandma would probably want to check her out to see if she was running a fever or had a little cold or something of the sorts.

She stood up slowly ignoring the shots of pain shooting through her body walking to the side of her bed before flopping down welcoming the soft cushions of her pillows blankets to take her in. And she then happily welcomed the deep sleep that overpowered her imminently.

_Cassie was standing in a boat yard. It was old and it looked as if no one had really been near these boats in years, possibly even decades. The metal sidings of the ferries were rusting and there was debri building everywhere you looked. If was like a ghost-town. Everything abandoned and left in ruins._

_She walked onto one of the larger boats and walked into what seemed to be a lunge, possibly the place all the crew members gathered to hang and relax while the boat was actually in running shape, _"_Hello?" Cassie called out wondering if by any chance anyone else was on board._

_No answer…she rolled her eyes knowing she was just being paranoid now. She cursed herself for watching to many horror movies in the last few years, knowing that those ghost movies and supernatural T.V shows were getting the best of her now._

_She walked through the doorway to a different room, and as soon as she entered the room she felt a shiver go down her spine. Goosebumps appeared on her arms instantly and Cassie swore she felt a chill of cold air pass by her._

_She looked around the room slowly trying to piece together what was so eerie and off about this specific room. It gave the small blonde the major creeps. It looked like it used to be a mass hall by all the tables and chairs that were scattered everywhere in various areas, and then there were the windows that looked into what seemed to be the kitchen._

_She walked through the room slowly as her boots clicked against the hard floor making the only noise throughout the boat. She didn't want to be in this room any longer then what she had been. There was just something about this room that didn't sit right with her._

_Cassie quickly walked through the messy cafeteria towards another door now entering one of the hallways. The petite 5'2 blonde glanced down the long narrow hallway trying to decide on which way to take. She decided on going to the left where she saw a staircase at the end of the hall going up the stairs to a different floor._

_After making her way onto the new floor she entered a new room felt this weird sensation tingling throughout her whole body. There was what looked to be some sort of alter like object in the center of the room with steel chains hanging from its center where a steel pole was sprouting from the floor. And then from the 'alter' there was eight piles of soil that shot out around the room. She squinted her eyes together trying to figure what the hell had happened in this room, but nothing came to mind._

_She walked forward slightly to the alter and saw a chain to a necklace lying next to it. It was stuck between the wooden boards of the floor. Cassie went to reach for the chain to see what was attached to it but as her hand gripped around the chain it was like her hand had become transparent. _

_Every time Cassie attempted to yank the chain of the necklace from the floorboards, her hand just went straight through it as if she were a ghost or transparent "What the heck?" She muttered trying to grab at the chain again, but still her hand went straight through it._

"_Wakie wakie love," She heard a familiar voice call…_

"_Huh? Klaus?" Cassie stuttered, standing and spinning around wondering where he exactly was at. But he wasn't behind her, in fact he wasn't anywhere in the large room. Her eyebrows knitted together walking out of the alter room quickly to the next._

"_Come on darling, wake up…"_

"_Klaus?" Cassie shouted beginning to pick her walking pace up to a steady jog as she went from room to room on the boat. "Where are you?"_

"_Cassie, open your eyes…"_

The teenager could feel a pressure at her lips and some kind of liquid being force down her throat. It tasted tainted and it was very thick to swallow, but yet it was almost appetizing at the same time and was familiar to her. Cassie moaned and slowly opened her eyes to see pricing bright blue eyes staring right back into her's.

The young girl felt her eyebrows pulled down blinking a few times, she was most definably confused..., "Klaus…how…I mean when…, ahhh what are you doing here?" She grumbled out fumbling about with her words.

His eyes narrowed in at her and gone went the relief in them as they flashed a glowing yellow before quickly returning to a very furious blue. "How about you explained first _darling_, " She flinched, "to what kind of spell you were foolish enough to attempt _unsupervised_, to put you in this kind of condition!"

She didn't answer. She didn't know what to say.

He continuing staring down at her before hoister her up in his arms tilting her head gently down so her chin was pressed against her own chest playing with her hair to make a part in it to where she knew the source of her pounding headache was located at. She herd Klaus click his tongue almost like he was taunting a small child and trying to hold back a scolding. The vampire touched the fairly large gash on the back of her head watching as it was now beginning to scab and heal from his blood that he made her drank only mere moments ago.

Then the Original tossed her hair back to its original place, moving his hand down to below her chin lifting her head up for her to face him while clicking his tongue again, "Well…?" He asked raising his eyebrows up at the teen. "I'm still waiting for an answer..."

Cassie heaved a sigh looking down at her lap before looking back up to him rubbing her head not sure what to say exactly…because she couldn't very well say, 'Well you see my inner core magic decided to beat the crap out of me, but it's all good because I managed in the end.' He'd think she went bonkers or something if she said that.

And to be honest she wasn't sure if she had or not…she had never known that her own magic could basically knock her unconscious and leave her so beaten up and sore.

"Well…I was doing one of those inner core spells…and I don't really remember much to what happened after that…"

"Why were you doing one of those spells in the first place? You have had only one lesson on those, and you know very well that tipping your toes into advance magic like that by yourself while your powers are still growing isn't the wisest thing to do Cassandra."

Cassie sighed looking away from the vampire down to her lap again feeling some guilt begin to creep back into her for keeping him out of the loop for so long purposely, even though she fully well knew that he always kept her out of the loop purposely in fear of her knowing what he was up to would put her in danger. She groaned knowing that she should now tell him the truth instead of avoiding it…lying to Klaus and trying to keep important secrets from him was never the wisest thing to do.

"Well…ahh maybe I should tell you exactly everything that's been going on then…" He pulled his brows together staring down at her nodding his head for her to carry on. She could tell by his facial expression that finding out that she apparently was keeping him in the dark about certain things was peeving him off.

"Well you see…there are five other witch families that live here in Chance Harbor, and told me that my mom was a witch before she died, and that my grandmother is also one. And I guess all of families here go way back and have always been connected to each other since they moved from Salem a few hundred years ago. And when I got here, my magic along with the other kids from my generation stating acting all weird and funny…and none of us had control over our powers. Even me, it felt like I was a newbie all over again not knowing how to balance anything…So we kind of bounded our circle-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Klaus roared. Cassie flinched away from him and his anger, feeling his fury pour off of him in violent waves towards her. He stood from the bed and began pacing her room running a tense hand through his very short blonde curls.

She could tell he was trying to keep his temper in check, but he was doing a real lousy job at it. She scowled shaking her head. He really did need to take an anger management class or two one of these centuries.

"What was I supposed to do Klaus? Hmmmm? People were getting hurt, a girl almost died. I couldn't just sit there and let people get hurt, or worse, die because the six of us couldn't control our magic!"

He stopped pacing spinning to face her speaking slowly holding the bridge of his nose to try and not sound as harsh as he wanted to be at the moment, "When you bind a circle it restricts your own magic and makes you weak for when you are alone without another member of your circle. This will make you valuable, and possibly an easy target for anyone human or supernatural."

She rolled her eyes, "I know that now….and that's why I did the inner core spell last night. To break whatever was holding my magic back."

"And?"

The small blonde smirked and looked over to her mom's spell book and it came flying over with a stronger force then she had anticipated and pounded into her bed rebounding about a foot into the air from the hard impact.

"Well, I suppose you could say that I'm as good as new!" She smiled up at the hybrid.

"I see…" The blonde man said picking the old book up flipping the pages open curious. "And this is?"

"Oh…that's my family's old book of spells…I don't know how old it is exactly, but obviously it's like an antique…kind of like you!" Cassie said teasing the Original knowing he was no longer mad at her. He always did tend to have an extra soft spot for her. No else could mock and tease him like she could.

He smiled at her, an actual smile not a smirk that only a few select people ever really got to see, "I'm an antique now, eh?"

"Well Niklaus you are only like a thousand years old ya know…" She said giggling feeling a lot better now that his blood was easing all the pain. "So…anyways how did you even know out about the spell?"

The Original sighed at the confused girl before him, "The current witch that is working for me, came running in like a maniac early this morning saying that something had happen. I've been having a few witches who are near me in Virginia keep a close eye on you through a magical connection-"The 1,000 year old vampire paused turning and quickly walked into her bathroom grabbing a washcloth wetting it down before returning to the side of her bed to dap at her mouth where some of his blood was staining her lips.

"They said they felt your connection twist and turn and then just felt darkness…as soon as I heard that I called your phone a few numerous times, but got no reply so I made my way here as fast as I could in fear that the worst had happen. Nearly halfway on my way the witch called saying the darkness was now gone and that she could feel your connection once more, but that it was enhance with something else now."

"Enhance?...With what?"

"I was hoping you would tell me that, love."

"Well, I have no idea what it could be. My magic feels the exact same, I mean it seems a little touchier and stronger then it was, but I'm assuming it's just cause for the first time in two months there's no restrains on them." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yes perhaps that's the reason…but just to be on the safe side I will be staying here for a few more days then I had originally planned to keep an eye on you."

"Well, that's good news for me; even though it is only cause I hurt myself….but that means more time to catch up!" Cassie said sitting up straighter smiling.

Klaus sat on the side of her bed with the edges of his lips pulling upwards. "And then also gives me more time, to see who these other witch families are."

"Klaus please no," The girl pouted. "I don't want you to even think about recruiting them to work for you, or anything like that. Please just leave them out of anything that involves you and any plans you have, they are close to my family."

Klaus rolled his eyes with a stiff jaw. "Fine."

"Promise." Cassie demanded with narrow eyes.

"Okay, okay, you have my word love, I will not try to use their magic for any of my bindings. But I would like to get to know their family history and such, just for proper knowledge to who my little witch is now associated with and hangs around with."

Cassie sighed knowing that he wouldn't break his promise to her. He would never break a promise to her. But she wasn't naive either, she knew even though he made that promise that it wouldn't stop him snooping and it wouldn't stop him from trying to convince her to change her mind so he could use their powers to his advantage. But she would not budge on this.

She did not want her friends to be involved with Klaus's dirty work. Even though Klaus meant the world to her and she had just met these five other kids and was still forming relationships with them, she would not let them get into his messes if she could help it.

"So how did you even get in here anyways…I mean without an invitation that is?"

"Well love, your grandmother was lovely enough to let me in of course."

"But she wouldn't just let a creepy stranger into the house and let him come into my bedroom that easily…no offense…"

"Well…she was just getting home while I walked up to your house and well…."

"Did you seriously compel my grandmother!" Cassie snarled looking at the man in front of her with slits.

Klaus held his hands up trying to act innocent, "Only to invite me in and for her to go straight to bed since she looked completely exhausted. Nothing harmful, promise."

Cassie huffed, even though it was nothing harmful she still didn't want him compelling her, it just didn't sit right with her. It was her grandmother for God's sake!

"Now, how about I can make you some food? Eh? Your little human-self is probably starving."

Cassie snorted, "You can cook?"

Klaus smiled devilishly, "You will be surprised at some of the many skills I have acquired over the many years of my existence.

Cassie laughed at the Original as he stood from the bed walking out of her room heading towards the kitchen to see what they had in the house for him to cook. She shook her head smiling as she reached over to her nightstand for her phone. She rolled her eyes seeing that she had 17 missed calls from Klaus and 4 text messages asking her what was going on. She also had 3 other text messages.

One from Diana

**Hey Cassie! Some of the circle is going to get together tonight to go see a movie and possibly have dinner at my house, if you want to come text me, it should be fun….Hopefully! Lol**

Adam

**Hey, was wondering if Diana told you about the plans for tonight, if you need a ride just text me.**

And Jake

**Did you figure out anything about getting our solo magic back?**

She sighed quickly texting all three of them back telling Dina and Adam that she would think about. She told Jake that she wasn't quite sure yet and that she had to try a few more things, but that she thinks she's on a lead to something and will let him know asap when she figures it out.

It wasn't that she didn't want the other's to not have their individual powers back or anything, but she didn't know if they were ready to dive into the advance magic of entering your core. She could barely handle the magic last night and the pain she had to endure and she had two years over them when it came to practicing magic, so it made her feel uneasy.

The blonde chewed on her lower lip for a few minutes thinking to herself before the smell of bacon and pancakes came to her senses. She smiled cheekily as she skipped out of her room down to the kitchen where the Original vampire was stood in her kitchen making her a definably yummy breakfast.

"Mmmmm…I could definably get use to this every morning!" Cassie giggle standing besides Klaus as he flipped the pancakes in the pan.

Klaus snorted, "Live it up while you can darling, this only happens on special occasions."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh? And what is the special occasion, _darling_?"

"I would say you having your individual magic back is a very special occasion, and that you are alive and well after that spell you had attempted last night to get your magic back…" He said grabbing two plates and tossing a little bit of pancakes and bacon onto each of the plates.

Cassie smiled knowing that even though he may not say it often, that he really truly does care about her, and that made her heart flutter at the thought. He was always there for her when she needed him! He was like family to her now.

The two of them sat down at the snack bar and ate their breakfast in silence. "So, I suppose you're gonna want see Chance Harbor and what's to do around here, huh?"

"I would like to see where your new home is, yes." Klaus answered with a nod of his head.

"Alrightly, well let me just clean these dishes up and we can take a drive around town then, that sound good?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**URGET ALL FANFICTION READERS/WRITERS,**

Sigh this petition, we need to get 100,000 signatures by the end of March 19th otherwise any fiction website rather it be Fanfiction or some other fiction one that enjoy might get shut down due to some people who are trying to take this to Court saying this is going against privacy rights or some sort like that!

Link- (the 2nd link is a back up just in case the first one does not work)

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

petitions. whitehouse .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

So Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case if it doesn't get 100,000 signtures, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA. Spread the word put it as Chapter Updates, so readers know and they can sign this, post it on twitter and facebook, Instagram and tumbler…anything to get the word out… as of right now we need 66,000 more signatures !

Link once again-

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

petitions. whitehouse .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

**And if you still can't find the petition, go to google and physically type in 'Stop SOPA 2014' **

**Make sure you add the 2014 part because these people who are trying to get rid of our freedom of writing/speech on the internet have been trying to this for years now, so there's a petition for every year for at least the last 4 years...! **

**Spread ad the word guys!**

Cassie-D1


End file.
